Going, Going, Gone
by FandomNut
Summary: AU - Ten strangers are gathered on a remote island and accused of eluding justice for their heinous crimes. One by one, people start dying. But who is the psychopath behind it? Or is it a human at all? Be you man or woman, doctor or informant, old or young, no one can escape the long arm of the law. Inspired by Agatha Chrisite's And Then There Were None.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I uploaded this a few months back, but my account went all crazy on me and deleted it. D: I have a small suspicion that someone hacked into my account...anyway. A thousand thank you's to my beta, SunaT.U who puts up with all my craziness. ^^'

* * *

Namie Yagiri reread her acceptance letter for the third time. She was slightly skeptical at the speed with which it was sent to her. Only five days after she had sent out her initial application letter. Usually it took them several weeks, maybe even months, but never under seven days.

Narrowing her eyes slightly in concentration, she scanned the letter for the fourth time for any signs of fraud. Finally, she leaned back in her chair, satisfied at the authenticity of the letter, and allowed herself to relax as she looked out of the opposite window and admired the fleeting landscape as the train whistled by.

* * *

Kadota Kyohei shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't used to the hard, plastic train seats. Car seats with their supple leather and cushioned seats were much more to his liking. However, he was looking forward to meeting an old friend and was willing to put up with the discomfort. Pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, Kadota unfolded the well creased letter and reread it:

_Dear Kadota,  
It's been a while, hasn't it? Don't you remember the days when we would race in my old van against the cops? All I seem to do is reminisce nowadays, which is what prompted this letter. I heard you've moved back to your old place and I'm in the area. Is the 22nd of next month okay? I'll be where we usually meet. It sure brings you back, eh?  
Togusa_

_'Ah, Togusa.' _Kadota grinned to himself and resettled himself in his chair not for the first, nor the last time that trip. He tucked the letter back in his pocket, unaware of a young man with a predatory air about him looking intently at Kadota.

* * *

Celty Sturluson patted her hat nervously. There was a black, heavy veil which shielded her face from the public hanging from it. The veil attracted some attention considering the hot weather of oncoming summer, but most where too busy to spare a glance to their surroundings, let alone gawk at the young veiled woman.

This was fine by her. The preference to wear a veil was not to attract attention. By some degree, it was to detract attention. She clutched at it again when the train went over a bump, jolting all its passengers. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Izaya Orihara checked his phone again. No messages. He wondered when his idiot of an agent would contact him. He had specifically told her to text him at one. It was now two thirty.

Repressing a sigh of annoyance and frustration, Izaya took to inconspicuously observing his fellow passengers. A young woman dressed in green staring blanking out the opposite window, absorbed in her thoughts. A man wincing slightly at every little bump the train went over. Another woman, her face covered by a thick veil, youngish, and very concerned about her hat. She adjusted it every minute or so. A very young man, barely out of his teens. He appeared to be sleeping, but Izaya noted the slight tension in his legs and the angle of his arms, and concluded that he was pretending. And, the strangest of his observations, a blonde man who had been openly staring at the uncomfortable man. The latter was probably being too apprehensive to notice the unusual behavior.

Izaya ran through a list of possibilities of why the blonde would be staring at a supposed stranger, when his phone buzzed. He allowed himself a sigh of relief as he flipped the phone open.

* * *

Kida Masaomi wondered how long he was going to have to do this. His employer had been very specific in telling him to fake sleep on the train to his destination. He could feel his neck cramping and he wanted desperately to stretch his leg.

All at once, he felt a strange prickle and the hairs on his neck raised slightly. Kida was almost certain someone was staring at him. Then he heard a faint vibration, and the sensation passed. He flexed his fingers slightly; they were beginning to fall asleep themselves.

* * *

Shizuo Heiwajima studied the man opposite him, three chairs down. He didn't know if he was being rude or too conspicuous. Subtlety had never been his strong point. The man, who hadn't noticed his stalker yet, shifted again as the train turned a corner and tipped everybody to their left.

Shizuo's gaze left the man long enough to notice a woman firmly resetting a hat on her head and a man who was texting. The texting man seemed completely at ease with his surroundings, and leaned a bit to his right when the train turned. As the train resumed its steady track, Shizuo resumed his staring.

* * *

Tom Tanaka raced along the bumpy road, listening carefully for the sound of screeching tires. _'There it is_,' he thought grimly to himself as he increased his speed and turned a corner.

The sudden swing almost tipped him over. Noticing an advancing van just in time, Tom swerved sharply and almost fell into a ditch. He flinched a bit at the indignant honk, and sped on. There was no knowing what they'd do if they finally caught him.

* * *

Shinra Kishitani thought worriedly about his bag which was now lying in a heap on the ground. The near accident with that absurdly fast car was jarring enough, but not three seconds later, four other cars, crammed one behind the other in the narrow road, had zoomed by, knocking his bag off the seat next to him as he slammed on the brakes to avoid a potentially fatal accident.

He leaned over and picked it up, silently praying to whatever god was listening, and opened it. Heaving a sigh of relief, Shinra picked up the whole glass tube and admired its shine in the sunlight before searching through various medications and a stethoscope to find what he had been ultimately worried about.

He ran his hands over, looking for any flaws or cracks. Thankfully, it was whole.

* * *

The train halted abruptly to a stop at the next station. Izaya stood quickly and was the first to leave. Kadota stretched and resolved never to ride a train again. He followed Izaya out. Namie consulted her paper to be sure and also left. Shizuo hesitated, before following his target out as well. Celty, setting the hat firmly on her head, hurried out. Kida took a little time to get up and act like he had just been roused from a deep sleep, regardless of the lack of audience to appreciate the act. He then also left, leaving the carriage ominously empty.

The five passengers stood on the platform, each minding their own business, and each steadfastly ignoring each other to avoid being rude. Except for Shizuo, who approached the man he had been carefully watching.

"Excuse me," he said. "Are you Kadota Kyohei?"

The man seemed startled; he had obviously been unaware of his stalker. "I am," Kadota replied. "And you are?"

"I'm a friend of Togusa, he sent me to pick you up."

Kadota looked surprised. "Togusa never mentioned any of this to me."

Shizuo hesitated, then shrugged. "Will you follow me?" he asked finally.

Kadota looked around a bit helplessly, then sighed and gave in. "I assume you know where to go?"

Shizuo nodded, and walked away. Kadota followed him.

Namie raised her eyebrows a bit at the unusual charade, then shouldered her bag and walked in the opposite direction.

Celty pulled a phone out of a small purse and checked it. Typing something quickly, she patted the hat for a final time before leaving as well.

Izaya snapped his phone shut, then nodded with a hint of a smirk on his face towards Kida, strolling away. Kida frowned a bit; that man had unnerved him. Crediting it to short nerves, he sat down on a lone bench and waited.

* * *

**A/N:** Apologies for OOCness. It's quite hard imposing character templates on other random characters. _ Review...? *_^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks again to SunaT.U for betaing. Enjoy~! ^_^

* * *

Namie stood impatiently at the curb of the sidewalk, craning her neck down the street as far as she could to find a free taxi. She checked her watch. Three fifteen. She had about ten minutes to get to her destination.

Waving an arm imperiously at a taxi that zoomed to a stop, Namie was inwardly relieved to have found a cab in a short period of time. Her face however, remained slightly haughty and bored; overall expressionless.

"2016 Umasi Lane," she told the driver, slamming the door shut. He nodded and started the car.

* * *

"This way," Shizuo said, leading Kadota to a parking lot.

Meanwhile, Kadota was thinking hard. "You said Togusa sent you?" he asked.

Shizuo nodded affirmatively. Kadota's brow furrowed. There was something off about this.

"If Togusa sent you to get me," he reasoned slowly. "Then why were you on the train?"

Shizuo's step slowed a bit before resuming its fast pace. "I…I was coming to pick you up," he explained, a bit uncertainly, Kadota thought.

"But why would Togusa send you when he knows people already living here to meet me?" Kadota pressed.

Shizuo stopped suddenly and turned around, breathing fast. Kadota noticed Shizuo's hands clenching into fists.

* * *

Celty walked swiftly into an unoccupied alley and pulled out her phone again. She slid it open and read the text:

_Meet me as soon as you can. 2016 Umasi Lane. Don't be seen entering._

She typed back:

_I'm coming right now._

Hitting the send button, she replaced the phone and joined the crowd of people pushing and bustling on the streets. It wasn't easy blending in the crowd, and she considered taking off her veil.

Feeling the hat slipping again, she reached up, too late, as the hat fell to the ground, bringing with it the coveted veil. Celty's hands flew up to cover her face.

* * *

Kida felt the phone in his pocket buzz. Trying to calm his anticipating heart, he read the message:

_Are you at the station?_

Kida cursed his trembling fingers; he was acting like it was his first mission.

_Yes. What do I do now?_

A reply came in a couple of seconds:

_Wait for me. I'm coming._

Kida took a deep breath and straightened his posture. This mission was slightly unnerving because he had no idea who his employer was. No face, no name, not even an alias.

About a minute had passed when a young woman walked up to him. "Kida Masaomi?"

* * *

Shinra pulled the van up to the house. Checking the address against the text, he nodded. 2016 Umasi Lane. This was the right place.

A taxi pulled up next to him. He tried to ignore it and grabbed his bag before walking out. Locking the van, as it wasn't his, he tried to appear calm as he trudged up the path leading to the door. Knocking once, he saw a woman get out of the taxi out of the corner of his eye. The door opened a crack and he turned his attention back to the opener of the door.

His eyes widened as he looked into the house to see…no one. The door handle must have been a fake. The only thing that had caused the door to open was the light force of his knock.

* * *

Tom slammed to a stop. He turned around and groaned to see four cars zooming into view. Making a split second decision that could end or save his life, he jumped out of the vehicle and ran into a narrow alley.

Celty fled back into the alley and ran into something. Her hands were still shielding her face and she couldn't see.

Tom risked a backwards glance. He didn't see anyone, but— "Whoa!"

Tom looked down and saw a young woman reeling from the impact of hitting him. She had probably been running as well, Tom thought as he hurriedly caught her and strained for any sound of running feet or an engine.

Hearing nothing, he turned his immediate attention to the stranger. She had her face buried in her hands. "Hey, are you okay?" Tom asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," was the muffled answer.

"Did you hurt your head?" Tom tried to coax her hands away from her face.

She pulled away and vehemently shook her head. "Emm nine!" she insisted.

"What? Here let me…" he managed to get her hands away and his voice trailed off at the sight of her face. Her otherwise pretty features were marred by large burns and a scar encircling her neck. She flushed dark and turned away.

"I'm fine," she said quietly.

Tom dropped his arms to his side. "I…I'm sorry," he seemed unsure what to do.

She walked back where a large clump of black material lay crumpled to the side. Picking it up and setting it firmly on her head, she walked back in front of him.

"I need to go now," she said.

"Alright," Tom replied uncertainly. She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Tom caught up to her. "Do you know where 2016 Umasi Laneis?"

She froze. Turning to face him, Tom could feel her searching glance through the veil which hid her face. "What business do you have there?"

* * *

Izaya hummed and skipped along the sidewalk, ignoring the curious, annoyed and condescending looks he received. The phone buzzed again. He came to a stop and leaned against a wall.

_Lunch?_

He grinned.

_You're paying._

He didn't have to wait long for the reply.

_But I paid last time! How about going Dutch?_

"Pop goes the weasel," Izaya sang quietly to himself as he typed.

_Done. Usual place._

* * *

Kadota backed up a bit and stared nervously at the angered man. Shizuo turned around quickly and kept walking, increasing his pace at every step. Kadota followed silently.

They reached a car and Shizuo unlocked it and sat himself in the driver's seat. The clueless man got in next to him. The car was quiet as they drove.

"So do you know where we're going?" he tried tentatively.

"Change of plans. You're to meet Togusa at 2016 Umasi Lane," Shizuo replied shortly.

"Never heard of it," Kadota said, attempting to make small talk.

Shizuo shrugged. "Neither have I. Just followed instructions."

Kadota wondered what that meant.

* * *

Namie wondered who the man going into the house was as she paid the driver and got out. As far as she knew, she was to be a secretary to a small business man, not a doctor.

She shrugged and watched the man go in and close the door behind him while she walked up the path. She rang the doorbell and the door immediately opened. It was the man who had walked in earlier. His eyes were furrowed in confusion.

"Do you live here?" he asked, rather anxiously, Namie thought.

"No, this is my employer's house," she said.

"Hm," the man said. "Well, there's no one in here."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to **TrunksLoneWarrioranimelove** and **Fiare** for reviewing. So...what did you think? Good? Bad? Unreadable? Review? ^_~


	3. Chapter 3

Namie looked skeptical. "What do you mean there's no one in there? Have you searched the entire house?"

The man just stepped aside to let her enter. She entered the door and her eyes widened. She turned to the stranger, disliking the uncomfortable feeling of ignorance stirring in her.

'Is this some kind of a joke?"

* * *

"I... I don't know," he admitted. "I was asked to meet an old acquaintance there."

Celty was torn. She doubted the fact that this man was her employer, yet the coincidence was so obscure it wasn't completely impossible.

There was only one way to be sure. "Do you go Dutch?" she asked, watching his reaction closely.

"Excuse me?" The man leaned forward a bit. "Could you repeat that?"

"Do you go Dutch?"

He frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what you mean."

Now certain he wasn't her employer, Celty waved her hand dismissively. "Never mind, I have to go. It was nice meeting you," she said politely.

"Likewise." The stranger seemed distracted, but Celty didn't really care. She was running late as it was already.

* * *

Izaya had a dilemma. He stopped skipping (much to the relief of the people pushing past him) and walked thoughtfully.

Tapping a finger to his mouth, he decided something and pulled out his phone.

* * *

Kida stood and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said.

The woman looked amused and shook the slim hand. "Same here. You're quite young for this job, hm?"

Kida restrained the urge to twitch with annoyance and gave a strained smile. "It's never too young to start."

"Out of the mouthes of babes." The woman laughed and walked away, clearly expecting Kida to follow her.

* * *

Shizuo pulled up in front of a house. There were two people entering as they got out.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Kadota asked doubtfully. Shizuo checked his phone and the house number and street.

"Yep, 2016 Umasi Lane. Your friend should be inside."

Kadota felt a strange apprehension as he walked up the path to the door. He should be looking forward to meeting his old friend. Why did he feel dread? Crushing the nervous flutterings in his stomach, he knocked on the door. Shizuo stood behind him.

A woman opened the door and a man peered over her shoulder. Kadota tried to hide his surprise. She had been on train with him. "Are you the owners of this house?" she demanded.

Kadota was taken aback. "No," he answered. "I'm here to meet a friend."

"I'm his guide, you could say," Shizuo contributed.

"Well, do you know anything about this?" the woman asked, stepping back inside to allow them a look. Kadota and Shizuo entered the house.

"What the heck?"

* * *

Mikado Ryugamine opened the mailbox and drew out a package. There was no return address. He turned it over. Blank. In the house, he tore it open. He picked up the object that fell out and read the note attached to it.

"Interesting," he said to himself.

* * *

Celty stared up at the house. She had expected to be followed by the stranger, but he had dashed off in the opposite direction. The enameled numbers next to the door stood out.

2016. This was the right house. She walked past a battered van and a dull red car and wondered what sort of people she was going to meet. Her job had insured meeting a lot of colorful personalities. Not necessarily nice personalities. Adjusting her hat, she knocked in the door. It swung open on itself. Surprised, she walked into the house. Four people, previously in a heated discussion, started at her. She was too busy staring at her surroundings to notice.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Anri Sonohara flicked the attic light on. She tried not to breathe the dusty air in. This room hadn't been opened since decades ago.

She walked carefully along the wooden planks that served as a makeshift floor. The old record player was in the very back and she had to rearrange the planks to get to it. Anri didn't know why it was needed, but she didn't question his motives.

* * *

Tom ran. He ran for his life. The gunshots behind him only spurred him on.

_Damn, I should have stayed with her_, he thought desperately.

He made a sudden turn into a neighborhood and jumped over the fence, hoping against the hope that his pursuers would find him. He strained to hear the familiar sounds of feet pounding the ground or the rough breathing of men, but heard nothing. He sighed in relief and leaned against the fence. Thank goodness. Now, if he could only remember his initial assignment...

* * *

Kida stumbled over a rock, and although he couldn't see her face, he knew the woman was grinning.

Trying to distract her from his clumsiness, he said, "So what should I call you?"

She fingered her earring. "Call me... Kanra-san. No, you can drop the -san."

"Well then, Kanra, could you tell me a little about what I'm supposed to do? The text told me next to nothing."

This time, Kanra turned to smile at him.

"You'll see."

* * *

Namie ran her hand through her hair in frustration. They had been arguing about what to do for the last half hour.

"Okay, enough!" she snapped, causing Shizuo to glare at her. "We're never going to accomplish anything if we argue the entire time."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Celty said. "I need to meet someone soon, but I have to deliver this package to the owner of this... place."

They all noticed her choice of words.

"I have to stay as well," Shinra said. "And so does Miss Namie, I believe." He looked questioningly at Shizuo and Kadota.

"I was supposed to stay here. At least, I think I was," Kadota said.

Shizuo shrugged. "And I was supposed to stay with him," a nod to Kadota, "'til he met with his friend."

"Who is this friend, if you don't mind me asking?" Shinra asked.

"An old classmate. We used to be coworkers as well."

Shinra opened his mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang. All four of the currant inhabitants stared apprehensively at each other. None of them moved. The doorbell rang impatiently again. Namie moved towards the door, Kadota close behind her.

She opened the door and started at the person who rang it.

"What is going on here?" she cried.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't really like this chapter...what do you guys think? The OOCness is killing me...anyone else? Review? Thank you, SunaT.U~!


End file.
